Excerpt of Fate
by Jay Kashiki
Summary: Ichigo is faced with the ultimate task: finding her lost family. Now, fighting the fate that awaits them, she becomes the very thing she hates. With help from the watchful Byakuya Kuchiki, can she save them? Or will it end in tragedy? FEMIchi x Bya
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, the humble little writer Paraiya here! After a long break, I am revved up and ready to go! **

**This is a femIchi fic I want to call **_**Excerpt of Fate**_**. I want to get this one rolling before heading into my other stories. So many incomplete ideas… oh well, that's what happens when you're diagnosed with Plot Bunny Disease. Sadly, there is no cure; and I shall die a painful death without getting all of my ideas out.**

**Thank you to **_**Fuzzibunniez **_**who is deciding to help me with this!**

**Gosh, I'm rambling… sorry ^^;**

_In this world, there are a great number of forces that govern it. At the top would be the gods; the beings that foresaw all in the event horizon. These gods collaborated, creating the world in which we live today. They created the sun and all that rests under its bright gaze. They created the moon and all that sat under its luminous glow. They had created the perfect world, a foundation for life and representation of their power._

_That's when their real task began._

_They had created all life on the world. Soon all species of animal existed, and the gods had one last task. They had created the humans that dominated the animals. Humans – a sentient species of creatures; naturally intelligent… though they were naturally barbaric as well. They began to soon spread despair and suffering throughout the world, spreading disease and slaughter. Humans were the worst plague in existence._

_They had to be stopped. _

_In response to the suffering, one of the gods came to earth. He, with his otherworldly brethren, amassed an unstoppable army – the Gotei 13, a league of thirteen unstoppable warriors he called 'Kikan'. These warriors began a siege known as the Great Purge. As a result, over a third of the human population was decimated. The ones exempt from the purge were the last good-willed humans on earth._

_The gods then let the last humans repopulate, a vision in mind to 'create the perfect world'. Humans soon walked amongst the world again. Soon, as civilizations became more advanced, wars began to break out once more. Militaries were created and many were slaughtered. The world had become worse than before. _

_The gods had no idea what had happened. They background checked to see what could have influence such a catastrophe. That's when they found it…_

_Luminous Nex: God of Darkness._

_He secretly had imbedded into people his ways of dealing with problems; destroying them. As punishment, the gods cast him out of their society; making him live amongst the humans he had influenced with his dark power. However the gods couldn't keep tabs on him, as he disappeared from their radar soon. Nobody knows to this day who Luminous Nex could be._

_So you see, all violence in this world is the work of Luminous Nex; do not blame it on people. Defend yourself, for it is your right. _

_Okay, Little Ichi?_

…

Ichigo stared out into the distance as she remembered the story she was told. The story she was given so many years ago… the story she did not believe for one second. Her eyes narrowed as she clutched the holster holding Mugetsu. She surveyed the lush lands, scanning for any dangers.

She had found some.

The local wildlife consisted of giant, feral creatures and there were even some soldiers in the distance. Ichigo sighed, drawing Mugetsu from its holster. She clutched the gun as she hopped from her vantage point on the cliff. She landed on the ground noiselessly, taking cover behind a rock. There were five guards due north and seven creatures; ghastly bird-like creatures. Ichigo came up with a plan.

'_Lure them' _

Ichigo pulled out a flash bomb from her belt, closing her eyes as she threw it into the air. With a deafening bang, a bright light came from the small bomb. Ichigo could hear many of the roars and shrill squawks of the creatures and the grunts of the soldiers.

Now she could strike. Ichigo leapt from behind the rock, rushing through the crowds of animals. She reached onto the left side of her belt, pulling out a round of Mugetsu. Equipping it to her gun, she aimed the firearm towards the temporarily blinded soldiers.

'_Here we go!' _Ichigo pulled the trigger, a deafening bang filling the air. Ichigo watched as one of the soldiers fell to his knees, clutching it with his hands. Two more shots rang through the air, and the other two next to him went to their knees.

She had their legs out of commission to paralyze them. She didn't need to kill anyone on this particular mission, at least not yet.

Ichigo turned to see the other soldiers loading their guns, and shot into the air as their assault rifle bullets bombarded the space she was previously in. She landed on a boulder, pulling out another flash bomb. She narrowed her eyes as the soldiers aimed their guns again, firing a second later.

She easily dodged them. _'Amateurs' _Only greenhorns would take so long to shoot at their targets. These soldiers were just like children, still wet behind the ears. Ichigo knew better though. She knew she couldn't underestimate them.

Ichigo landed on a tree and deftly fired Mugetsu. The bullet careened into the man's shoulder, the soldier howling in pain. She fired three more; one hitting another shoulder, another hitting a thigh, and the other hitting a stomach.

She was in the clear now.

She leapt from the tree, sprinting in the direction of a large mountain. Ichigo passed by the wounded soldiers, going through an opening in some stone cliffs. Her orange hair flowed behind her as she sped through the trench in between the cliff, her bright chocolate eyes cutting from left to right; searching for an opening.

Stopping, she narrowed her eyes as she gazed forward. The only opening was the most straightforward one. _'To the other side of the trench, it is.' _The straightforward tactic has always been her forte. She seemed to be in her element at this point in time.

Ichigo once again replacing the round in her trusty Mugetsu, changing to its special bullets. She gazed down at the black gun, eyeing the pinches of reddish tint in it. This was her favorite weapon; and for good reason. _'Mom…' _Ichigo rubbed the gun appreciatively. _'They will be saved with this.' _

From here on out, whomever decided to get in Ichigo's path would be put down. It was a matter she didn't like, but it had to be done.

Ichigo walked briskly to the other side of the trench, immediately walking into enemy territory. She eyed the copious amounts of soldiers and smirked once more. They were more heavily armored and had spears this time. Behind them stood a chained, bipedal behemoth of a beast. _'They've even caught a Raptoran…' _Ichigo mused. _'Maybe this will take longer than I thought.'_

...

Byakuya crossed his arms as he sat up in his chair. The meeting between the Gotei had been going on for much too long. The only matters they had been deliberating on were whether or not to expand the Extermination branch. To him it seemed trivial. The branch was fully functional as it was, no need to waste finances to try and fix something that isn't broken.

Instead, his thoughts drifted to something more pressing. _'Kurosaki isn't back yet…'_

_Bya-kun. _His eye twitched in annoyance of the pet name. _Byakuya. _She called him by his given name. That wasn't any better. _Byakuya. Kuchiki-san. _She actually used an acceptable term… something's not right.

"General Kuchiki!" the calling of his name pulled him out of his thoughts. His cut towards Soifon, who casted a sideways glare at him.

"What?" Byakuya's voice was stoic.

"Are you going to support the funding of the Extermination branch?" Soifon gave him an expectant look.

"I will not," he answered simply.

"What? Why not?" Soifon's yell rang through the entire meeting hall.

Byakuya closed his eyes. "No need to coddle a child that's already spoiled rotten," his analogy only succeeded in making Soifon angrier.

"You're comparing us to _children_?" Soifoin exclaimed, narrowing her eyes; irritation painfully obvious upon her face.

"_Spoiled-rotten_ children. The Extermination branch is given too much prevalence over all other aspects in this organization."

Byakuya could see Soifon's twitching hand, the fingers itching to wrap around the small blade across her back. He knew she wouldn't do it. She had more control than that.

He was spot on, her hand going heading back up to fold her chest.

"That may be so, but that is only because we are the most important part of this organization!" Soifon turned to Kenpachi. "General Zaraki, don't you agree with me?"

"Meh, I don't give a damn!" Zaraki gave a wide smirk. "The only thing I'm worried about is that we won't have any enemies."

Mayuri scoffed at his response. "Such a typical answer from you. Please do us a favor and get some new dialogue."

Kenpachi's eye twitched in annoyance. "And who let you out of the lab?"

"I let myself out. Although I'd much rather be there than talking to an idiot like you." Mayuri waved a dismissive hand at Kenpachi, the condescendence obvious in his voice.

"Who the hell are you callin' a idiot, asshole?" Kenpachi countered.

Mayuri rolled his eyes. "My, you are a _very_ articulate man, indeed."

"Hey, stop using big words all the time!" Kenpachi was fuming, his face set in a irate frown.

Mayuri scoffed again. "Imbeciles like you don't _deserve_ power."

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes. "Like _you_ actually do anything with _yours_. At least I'm in the field putting mine to good use."

Mayuri cut him a glare. "I do use mine. I just use it in a much more refined way."

"Please, we both know your powers don't do anything useful."

Mayuri seethed. "That sounds like a challenge, Zaraki!"

"And what if it is?" Kenpachi challenged.

The tension was thick in the room.

"Hey, hey; come on now!" Shunsui chimed in. "Let's get back onto subject. Remember, the old man isn't here today, so Unohana-san is directing today."

Kenpachi and Mayuri turned their head slowly to a smiling Unohana. Her perky smile was, while beautiful, extremely unnerving. They could tell she was getting annoyed.

"Thank you, General Zaraki. You can sit, now," she stated.

"B-but-" he tried to interject, only to whimper slightly.

Unohana's smile grew. "I said you can _sit _now…"

Kenpachi crashed down into his seat, facing forward in fear.

Byakuya was almost going to shiver. Unohana was extremely frightening when she needed to be.

"Now, to move onto another matter… that is of one particular agent in our organization," Unohana began.

"And would that be?" Shunsui asked, genuinely curious.

Unohana nodded. "That would be our very own, Kurosaki Ichigo," Unohana stated.

Byakuya opened his eyes, focusing on Unohana. He was interested now.

"What has that idiot done, now?" Soifon spat.

"Yeah, is Ichigo-chan in trouble?" Shunsui asked.

Unohana shook her head. "No, nothing of the sort," her face set into a small, serious smile. "We're planning a promotion for her."

"What type of promotion?" Kenpachi asked.

"We're going to turn her…" Unohana stated.

Jushiro's eyes widened as he stared at Unohana. "You mean?"

Unohana nodded. "We're planning to turn her into a Kikan."

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise, the gasp he let out almost inaudible.

_Almost inaudible._

Unohana turned to Byakuya, an apologetic look adorning her face.

'_Kurosaki Ichigo… you won't like this at all.' _Byakuya's hand clenched around his forearm.

…

All in all, the battle had been of moderate difficulty. The only real challenge for Ichigo was trying to take down the Raptoran that the soldiers had trained. Her bullets proved to be almost useless against it, and therefore she had sustained some moderately deep wounds. "Nothing a trip to Retsu-chan's won't fix…"

Ichigo gazed at the corpses of the soldiers, her eyes stopping on the large carcass of the Raptoran. "Geez, it just seems like Arrancar is stepping up their game every day…" They even began to train wild creatures to use in battle. They seemed to add new things to their arsenal at every turn. They were quickly becoming more and more dangerous. _'As if they weren't dangerous enough…'_

"Dad… Yuzu… Karin… just wait for me, okay?" The result of this mission seemed to be a failure personally on her part. She didn't even find anything-

Ichigo spotted a PDA on one of the soldiers' body. She grabbed the small machine and began to access it. Even these soldiers were greenhorns; not having a pass code on their private information. _'Must've been my lucky day…'_

Ichigo looked through the files of information, her mouth agape. There was so much information there that could be used. Information on the weakness of Kikan, how to train wild animals, and even information on prisoners.

Ichigo decided that the far latter would be her best bet. Once she accessed it, she scanned through dozens of files. She stopped on a particularly suspicious file called _Operation: G.C._

She scanned through the file, trying to get the gist of it. She narrowed her eyes, only for them to widen a second later.

"N-no way…" Ichigo couldn't believe what she just read. She scanned through it once more, just to make sure she got it correct.

_Project: Grand Cleansing shall commence on September 16. On that day, all prisoners of Arrancar shall be purged… all prisoners will be taken to an undisclosed location… none will be allowed to live…_

Ichigo nearly dropped to her knees. _Three months_. That's all she had… three months to find her dad and sisters… _'They're going to… be purged…' _her breathing became more erratic. She began to panic as she remembered bits of the story.

… '_over a third of the human population was decimated'…_

Ichigo stuffed the PDA in her bag and took off back towards her airship. She knew now that she was going to break many, _many _rules of the Gotei. But she didn't care.

Her family was in danger… and she made it her job to see them survive. Three months, and the clocks winds down on their fate.

**Whew, here it is; Excerpt of Fate. The first chapter. This was a less than hectic chappy for me seeing as Fuzzi helped me with it. Well anyways, I will start updating chapters every Monday I guess… or when Fuzzi is able to beta me.**

**Well, I'll see you all next on Monday ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, this is the second chapter of Excerpt of Fate. Also, I am writing Another Story at this point right now. It is an IchigoXByakuya fic; Rated M.**

**This fic will be updated as well, though; it will be like this; every two chapters of Another Story, one chapter of Excerpt of Fate will be here ^^**

**Thank you to the reviews. Even if there is only a couple, I'm still happy ^^**

Ichigo briskly exited her airship, walking quickly as she traversed the Airship Port. Her eyes were focused on the structure in the distance. She had to get the PDA analyzed, that much was certain. Ichigo couldn't hear the many greetings of some agents. Only when her shoulder was clasped, stopping her in her tracks, did she take notice to anything around her.

"Oi, Ichigo!" a rumbling voice came from behind her. A familiar one too.

Ichigo turned to see a red-haired man, his face showing a look of confusion. "Renji…" her voice held a bit of surprise. "Where'd you come from?"

Renji clicked his tongue. "Where'd _I _come from? Whaddya' mean, when you got off your ship I was trying to get your attention," he lifted his eyebrow. "Where's the fire, anyway?"

"Uh…" Ichigo's eyes glanced to the pouch on her thigh, and then went back to Renji. "Nothing… it's nothing… just gotta' report something."

Renji's confused look intensified. "Since when have you tried to be on time for a report?"

Before Ichigo could answer, a call came from behind the red head.

"Hey, Renji! Where are you?" Ichigo and Renji turned to see Rukia looking around the Airship field.

"Over here!" he responded to her, waving his hand to her. Her head turned to meet his.

"Oh! Did you get Ichigo?" Rukia asked, walking towards him.

Renji blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah, she's right-" Renji turned to see an empty space where Ichigo once stood. He looked around, finding Ichigo's retreating form going towards the base.

"Huh, the hell? Ichigo!" Renji yelled after her. Rukia was next to him now.

"Where's she going? Is she okay?" Rukia put a hand on her hip.

Renji sighed. _'Apparently not.' _

…

Ichigo walked hurriedly through the hallways of the Gotei 13, 6th Division. She scanned the hallways before focusing her eyes on the room she sought.

'_There it is…' _Ichigo went over to the door, opening it forcefully. Inside sat a semi-surprised figure; gray eyes widened a fraction at her sudden intrusion.

"Sorry Byakuya, I gotta' do something!" She jogged over to his desk, hopping over it before seating herself in his lap. She pulled the PDA from her pouch and searched around for a connection cord. Finding one near the computer, she hooked one side to the PDA while the other went into Byakuya's computer.

Typing quickly, she came upon a screen that required a password. Ichigo blinked, and then turned to Byakuya. "Hey Byakuya, what's your password…?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "Why would I tell you something like that?"

"Come on, I gotta' do something important!" Ichigo whined, bouncing in his lap childishly.

Byakuya's cheeks threatened to redden.

"Oh wait, now I remember!" Her face was a grin now. "'Cherry Blossoms'" the screen disappeared, giving her access to the PDA. "Yes, I am the greatest hacker ever!"

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise. How the hell did she know his password? His super secret password that no one was to ever find out. Seriously, it had taken him ten minutes to figure out that password so that his division would never be able to access his personal files.

But more importantly why was she using _his _computer? And why didn't she knock before coming in… and leap over his desk… then situate herself in his _lap _of all places? And why did she use his given name…?

"Alright! All of these files are current. Project GC news was issued two days ago, yes! I've got time!" Ichigo nearly squealed as she bounced with joy.

Against his will, Byakuya's eyes traveled to the butt situated on his lap. He closed his eyes to try and stop the almost imminent blood pooling in his lower body.

"Huh, what's wrong, Byakuya?" he opened his eyes to see Ichigo staring at him her body was facing his, her legs still on either side of him.

"Could you get off…?" Byakuya stated simply.

Ichigo blinked then looked down. Her face reddened profusely at the position she was in. "Holy crap!" she fell off of his lap, her body hitting the floor with an audible thud. She got up quickly, backing up; her face beet red. "Oh god, s-sorry Byakuya… I just… it was… I gotta go!" Ichigo turned and ran full tilt from the office.

Byakuya was thoroughly confused. Why was she so anxious? Granted, she was always, but _this _was rushed; even for _her_.

He looked at the PDA screen, gazing at its content. Project GC… extermination of prisoners…

This only further confused him. Why would she be so worried about a couple of prisoners? He didn't understand the orange hair at all. _'Why is she so anxious over prisoners?'_

... Wait, she hadn't used honorifics for his name once she left either.

…

Ichigo high-tailed it out of the office as quick as her legs could go. She couldn't believe that she sat on his lap; and on top of that, didn't even notice. She knew she was desperate to get the PDA scanned but…

'_The PDA, I forgot it!' _Ichigo turned to go back and retrieve it… then images of her on Byakuya's lap flashed back to her. A shiver went up her spine as she turned her body back around and began walking in the opposite direction. _'I'll go get it later.'_

She knew that things would be awkward if she went. Byakuya was probably looking for her by this point, ready to skewer her with his powers… his _Kikan_ powers.

Her face contorted in disgust at the word. Kikan; nothing but a bunch of oppressive monsters to her. They were the reason the world was as fucked up as it was; the entire reason her life was this way, nothing but constant fighting and sadness.

Ichigo longed for the days when she had everything again; her friends, her family, her life… her mother. Her mood dropped as she remembered her mother's smiling face. Lying in her coffin, with _them _watching…

…

_The tears wouldn't stop flowing as she watched her mother's casket being lowered into her grave. She screamed, her emotions bombarding her as the wind began to pick up. Her father put his hand on her shoulder, though it was shrugged off. She could hear Yuzu and Karin's loud sobs as they watched her. _

_Tatsuki's tears spilled over as she watched her friend drop to her knees in despair. Orihime stood next to her, her tears having long trailed down her face. They couldn't stand to see Ichigo like this. She was always so happy, motivated. They'd seen her cry from pain; but it was only physical pain; scars, scrapes, bruises, Tasuki beating her up. _

_Never had they seen her cry from a very different scar; an emotional one. _

_Everyone who attended looked on at Ichigo with pity. However, there were some who had blank expressions. These people had walked into the funeral site, drawing gasps from everyone who watched._

_Ichigo looked up to see men donned in black; looking on as her mother was put into the casket. Her face scrunched in anger as she remembered their words._

"_A fitting end for a monster such as this…" _

_Ichigo lost her control, or what little semblance she had left, and charged at them. _

…

Ichigo opened her shirt to stare at the top of her chest, eyeing the tattoo that adorned it. Her eyes narrowed as she remembered.

'_Two years ago, when I first got this mark…' _'Heavenly Piercing Moon'; the title she had been given. She sighed as she was suddenly brought back into reality.

She blinked, looking at the room she was in. It smelled of sweat and grunts of effort and pain could be heard. When did she end up in the training room?

"Ichigo!" she turned to see Renji walking towards her. "What are you doing here; this is the _men's _Training Division room," he said, grinning. "You come to see how the big boys play?"

Ichigo's eye twitched. "Say what?"

"You heard me. You came to see how men are able to handle their work so well? Go back to knitting or something!" Renji knew for a _fact _that this would piss Ichigo off.

And boy, was he right.

"I'm gonna' wipe that shit-eating grin off your face, asshole!" Ichigo growled. She took off her shirt, leaving her in her black, low cut, tank top. She grabbed a Shinai from a bin and assessed the weight before pointing it at Renji. "I'll show you what I can do!"

…

Renji stood a distance away, clutching his shinai as he stood in a crouching position facing Ichigo. Ichigo's face was determined and set on the red head, his hands clutching her shinai tightly.

Without warning, Ichigo charged forward at Renji, closing the distance between them in no time. She swung her sword from the side, only for his to stop it before any bamboo made contact with his body. Ichigo withdrew her blade and swung from the other side, which Renji also blocked. A grin was plastered on his face.

"Predictable!" Renji crooned.

Ichigo's scowl deepened as she brought her wooden blade back. Ichigo sidestepped, dodging a swing from Renji, and sent her sword careening into arm. The force of her swing sent the red head stumbling sideways. Ichigo continued to hammer into him, only a couple of her swings making contact. Renji jumped back, getting distance once more.

Ichigo charged towards him, sidestepping to either side to dodge swings from the red head, before sending her shinai down on him. Her swing was blocked by his, Renji grunting as Ichigo began to force her sword down farther. Renji then grinned.

Ichigo wasn't fast enough to react before Renji sidestepped to dodge her sword, sending his into her side. Ichigo was sent reeling back, though she recovered before she hit the ground. Ichigo narrowed her eyes as she stood up, clasping her blade with both hands.

Ichigo watched as Renji charged toward her, getting up to charge as well. The two clashed blades, each grinning at one another. "Not bad, pineapple!" Ichigo growled. It was Ichigo's turn to do the unexpected.

In a flash, Ichigo kicked up her foot into Renji's hand; causing the latter to lose the grip on his blade. Ichigo balanced herself on one hand, spinning her foot into the red head's face.

Renji was sent rolling back, barely recovering himself as he went into a kneeling position. His eyes widened as he watched Ichigo pick up his blade, now dual wielding both his and her shinai.

Ichigo charged at the red head, a smirk adorning her face. She sent a shinai down on him, Renji attempting to block with his arms. Then, the blade stopped. Renji blinked, wondering why nothing connected. He peeked from his guard to see Ichigo smirking smugly down on him.

Is eyebrow lifted, his expression confused.

"I win," Ichigo grinned as she saw Renji's face contort to a look of annoyance.

Renji clicked his tongue. "Heh, whatever," he stood up, dusting himself off.

"Admit it, I'm strong!" Ichigo flexed her arm, patting her somewhat toned muscle for good measure.

Renji scoffed. "Strong? That was a lucky shot!"

"Lucky sho-? Bastard, you got your ass kicked and you know it!" Ichigo yelled.

Renji crossed his arms. "Please, I was holding back. You have _no _idea what I'm capable of! I can't fight a girl with my full strength!"

"You sonuva bitch!" Ichigo sent a fist into his stomach, causing Renji to cringe slightly. Ichigo turned and stomped off, her temper fuming. "Sexist bastard!"

A couple of 6th division agents watched her as she stalked away, some even sporting smirks.

"What the hell are you smiling at, bitch!" Renji heard her yell. The division members instantly scuttled away, muttering something along the lines of 'crazy broad'.

Renji sighed as Ichigo slammed to door to the training room.

'_If only she knew…' _Indeed, Renji _had _taken it easy on Ichigo. He lifted up his sleeve, eyeing the Kikan brand on his shoulder. _'Then again, it's better if she didn't for now.'_

**Alright, and that is the second chapter of Excerpt of Fate. Now, I know it wasn't ALL THAT, but hey gotta start somewhere ^^;; **

**But, anyways, I've always started to write Another Story. I'm also holding Fuzzi hostage and forcing her to help me. If you don't thank her too, I'll… I'll… kill Byakuya. I'll do it, SERIOUSLY. **


End file.
